An Analysis On Love?
by Fufuluff
Summary: The many confusing ponders of Norm Spellman during a nice coffee break- with a hot woman.


_**Author's Notes: **_

_**ALRIGHTY.**_

_**SO AVATAR IS PROBABLY THE MOST AMAZING MOVIE I HAVE SEEN THIS YEAR. 8D **_

_**I was like, hands down: TRUDY CHACON: Favourite character. **_

_**I would never tear Jake up with his blue-wonder-gal. ;3 So. **_

_**Yeah Norm came to mind, and I realized other people like this pairing too and- HELLO, it's "canon" in the Avatar Script. So yes, I'm on board with this ship! Also, I've seen the movie like ONCE, so don't kill me. **_

_**Flame this, Avatar haters, and I will laugh. Wondering why the hell you're in the AVATAR section of this site. xD**_

_**-**_

"Quite the trooper, eh?" Norm's eyes widened with slight surprise as he felt a rough nudge. His gaze drifted to the familiar cocked eye-brows of Trudy Chacon. He tilted his head slightly at her statement.

"What do you mean by that?" She just entered the room right? Women. Shooting questions left and right. I mean... he was amazing at solving equations, and finding a logical reason to everything- but women. They were a topic that shouldn't even be discussed.

"You've been trainin' for such a damn long time." The girl still portrayed her usual smirk. She pulled up a chair and sat rather male-like. Her legs were spread and she leaned forward, her hands on her knees. "Then Jake comes in, and he's already prancin' and dancin' around with the Na'vi."

Such a touchy subject. Well, Norm had indeed been working for a chance like that for years... but he had never been got the chance. She was right. Jake did just come along, and the first day he does something reckless- and whoa! Look at that. He's communicating and interacting with the Na'vi. The cold hearted stone of jealousy had crossed his emotions many times. He had always wanted to make Grace proud, and this... this is what he lived for! "W-w-well, I believe that since he's there we are able to advance further in our studies-"

Trudy waved her hand in signal for him to shut up. "Ahhh, yeah yeah. Modest as always, Norm." She gave a slight dip of her head before getting up from her seat. She walked to a small device, a more futuristic version of the coffee maker, it seemed. Grabbing a mug she shoved it underneath the little spout. "coffee, kiddo?"

"Jake is talented. He's... free. Loose. That's probably why he succeeded so well." Norm nodded, a good answer. Though it was true. Norm had always, always obeyed Grace, all the staff knew that Grace was a respectful woman. She would do nothing to disrupt anything in Pandora- unlike Jake- who sometimes, thought the world was his playground. Maybe the open-curiosity that Jake held did help him. He cleared his throat, "Uh... yes, coffee." He figured he might as well try to make conversation. The entire thing seemed kind of awkward. Cracking a sheepish smile, he took his own seat. "Heheh... kiddo? I-I believe I'm older than you." He chuckled a tad after.

"Really?" Trudy laughed, nodding her head as she started to pour some coffee for him too. Handing him the mug her fingers briefly brushed against his. He suddenly felt nervous for only a few moments. Trudy placed her hands on her hips. "I couldn't tell. Your like a lil' kid Norm!" Trudy pinched his cheeks really hard. Norm's eyes widened with surpise and he pulled away.

"Doww! Hey!" He whined, rubbing his cheeks furiously. His face started to redden slightly. He began to sip his coffe dutifully, suddenly gaining much interest in it's brown swirls.

"Ahaha, see, told ya. Kiddo." Trudy sat down again, one foot propped up on her knee. She leaned back and relaxed, taking a deep breath. "...Jake, is the kid." Trudy remarked, "You're right. Free." A look came across her face- one of serenity. "And he's in love."

"H-he is? I suppose he has... uh..." His voice trailed off. He really was getting everything. That Na'vi woman, it had to be her. He was always telling stories about her. He was probably with her right now, whispering secrets with nature.

"You ever thought about love?" Trudy asked, taking the question as some sort of casualty. "Kinda hard to think about it in this sort of hell hole though." She smirked, shaking her head, sipping her coffee.

"Love?" Norm had thought about it- obviously. He didn't know if it was love or not... but... with a woman as fantastic as Trudy walking around, the question came often. Yet, was that really love?

Wait, what?

"Yeah. Love."

For once he didn't have some scientific explanation. Love. An emotion. Something triggered by sexual intentions? No... it had to be deeper than that. Hell. It was. Love was being able to die for someone. How was he supposed to answer a question like that? "Ask Jake. He seems to know. I love science. I love Pandora." He would die for Pandora, right? And he certainly enjoyed living there. Was that love? Did that count? A chuckle escaped his lips.

"Ah please." Trudy giggled and rolled her eyes, "Loosen up- it's not all about Pandora , not all the time. Alrighty?"

"I estimate."

"...What?"

"I mean... I guess."

"Idiot." Trudy smiled fondly at him.

"What is your analysis on love, Trudy?" Norm asked with slight curiosity to his voice. They had often talked together. Trudy and him. When they were flying in the helicopter, going out on missions and such. He sat next to her and such as she flew. It had only occurred to him that yes- he very much liked being around her. Did Trudy have some sort aura that made members of the opposite sex attracked to her? No! This had to be all his own doing. All his own feelings. Not some stupid scientific explanation.

"Two people meet. They talk. They like each other. And ba-yum. They just never want to leave each other's side."

"Trudy...?"

"What?" They had met. They defiantly talked. So...

"Do you like me?"

"No shit, I'd punch your eyes out if you pissed me off." Trudy looked at him with a bizarre look on her face.

"Just wondering." A huge grin spread across the man's face. Perhaps he could "study" love a bit more. With Trudy.

_**Author's Notes: **_

_**AWEEEEE, I LOVE FLUFF. I like this peice. **_

_**Adults can have cute crushes too! AHAHAHAH. I made Norm overly lame. **_

_**That's okay. ;3 **_

_**Anyway, enjoy. **_

_**I don't own Avatar. **_

_**If I did, it wouldn't just be a movie. It would be a reality.**_


End file.
